Betrayed
by Purpleluv250
Summary: Bella finds out she's pregnant and she goes to tell Edward but finds him cheating. Will she forgive him or not?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story I've been working on hope you enjoy in and remember REVIEW!**

**Summary: Bella find out she's pregnant and then she goes to tell Edward but finds him cheating on her with Tanya. Well Bella forgive him or not?**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT IN ANYWAY!**

Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

I sat on the bathroom floor for what seemed like forever and I couldn't believe what I just found out. _I am pregnant._ I still couldn't believe it my boyfriend Edward and I have been so careful well except for about 2 weeks ago.

**Flashback**

_Edward and I were in his room making out then we were starting taking off each other's clothes next thing I tough we were panting in his bed naked_

"_Bella that was amazing" Edward said with a smile on his face._

"_Yea" was all I could manage to say._

"_I should go your parents well be home soon" I said getting up to find my clothes._

_Once I was dressed I kissed Edward goodbye and left_

"_Bye Bella I love you" Edward said as I left._

"_I love you too" I said as I drove off in my truck. _

**End of flashback**

I got up from the floor I threw on some old jeans and a random t-shirt then I got in my truck and drove to the Cullen's house. I had a key so I took it out and unlocked the door and I realized no one was home but I headed to Edward's room. When I was outside the Edward's bedroom door but I heard voices in one of them were Edward's but the other one was another women. I creaked the door open a little and was shocked at what I saw.

"Ohh Edward don't stop! Said a strawberry blonde.

"Ohh Tanya! Edward said smiling.

This made me sick to my stomach I ran downstairs and got in my truck and drove home. Once I got home I collapsed on my bed and cried for what seemed like hours then I heard a knock at the front door. I whipped my tears and walked down the stairs. I opened the door and was shocked at who I saw standing in the doorway with a big smile on their face.

**What do you think I hope you all like it please REVIEW- JADE**


	2. Chapter 2

**I had some extra time so I thought I would update because this week im going to be busy and I won't be able to update oh and yesterday I went to Dave & Busters and it was FUN and anyway PLEASE REVIEW ENJOY!**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT IN ANYWAY.**

Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

I was shocked by who was at the door it was Edward. I could feel myself about to cry. How this bastard could smile at me and arrived at my house and act like nothing is wrong. I guess he saw the stare on my face because his smile turned into a frown. He looked at me worried and started to come toward me but I held out my hand and pushed him away. I looked up at him with such disgust then he finally spoke.

"Bella what's wrong" Edward said

"Edward how could you" I said without looking at his face.

"How could I what?" Edward said.

"I went over to your house to tell you something and I saw you cheating with a skanky strawberry blond who you called Tanya".

Edward's eyes wided and he looked down at the floor.

"Bella I swear it didn't mean anything" Edward said as he walked toward me.

"Edward save it were done NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I screamed.

"Bella the only reason I cheated because…" Edward said

"SAVE IT EDWARD! Just get out" I said.

As Edward left I yelled out his name and said "OH AND EDWARD WHAT I WHAT I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU WAS THAT IM PREGNANT!

Edward's eye's wided and before he could say anything I slammed the door in his face. I sat down and cried some more then I picked up the phone and dialed the only person I could think of. I dialed the number and it quickly rang then after 2 rings it was answered.

"Hello" the voice on the line said.

"Jacob its Bella" I said a little nervously.

"Oh hey Bella what's up?"Jacob said.

"Um I was wondering if you could come over I just need someone to talk to" I said.

"Okay Bella I'll be over there in 15 see you soon bye" Jacob said.

"Bye Jake see you soon" I said as we hung up on each other.

_I couldn't wait for Jake to get here I needed some I trusted to talk to. _

**What do you think? I hope you love it and remember to REVIEW! -JADE**


	3. Chapter 3

**I finished my chores early so I thought I would update again so I could let my readers enjoy. So enjoy this next chapter and remember REVIEW!**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT IN ANYWAY.**

Chapter 3

**Bella's POV**

Jake arrived at the house in less than 15 mins as soon as I opened the door he embraced me in a hug. When he let go he said "Bella what's wrong you sounded really scared and sad on the phone". "Jake Edward and I broke up" I said knowing I was about to cry. "Y" Jake said "He...he cheated on me" I said as tears started to go down my face "Oh" was all Jake could manage to say as he embraced me in another one of his warm hugs.

"Um Jake and there's something else when I caught him cheating I was there so I could tell him something" I said.

"What were you going to tell him?" Jake asked.

"Im…Im pregnant" I said as I looked down at the floor.

''Bella are you sure?" Jake asked.

"Yeah Im sure and im so scared" I said as I cried into Jake's arms.

"Bella im here for you through all of this" Jake said as he held me in his arms.

"You will?" I said as I looked in his eyes.

"Of course I will" Jake said.

"Jake can you help me break the news to Charlie? He should be home any min"

"Of course I will" Jake said.

"Thanks Jake you're the best" I said.

Then we heard keys in the door and Charlie appeared in the living room.

"Bella are you ok you look like your crying?" Charlie said.

"Dad I need to tell you something" I said as I whipped my tears.

"What is it?" Charlie said with a concerned look on his face.

"Im pregnant" I said.

**What do you think I hope you love it? And remember PLEASE REVIEW! –JADE. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4 this is going to be my longest chapter and to clear things up Jacob is going to be like a brother to Bella nothing else so anyway enjoy and remember to REVIEW!**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT IN ANYWAY**

Chapter 4

**Bella's POV**

Charlie stared at me for what seemed like for forever.

"_Say something already" I thought._

I looked at Jake and gave him a look filled with such pain and sorrow

I finally opened my mouth to say something but was stopped when Charlie finally spoke "Are you sure?" Charlie said in a low voice.

I couldn't find the words to speak so I just nodded my head.

"It's Edward's" I finally said.

"Does he know?' Charlie said.

"Yea but I broke up with him" I said knowing I was about to cry.

"Y"? Charlie asked.

"When I was on my way to tell him I saw…..I saw him cheating on me"? I said as I started to cry

Jake gave me a hug to sloth my pain but it didn't help much.

Charlie came over and gave me a hug filled with love that only a father could give you.

"Bella it's going to be ok were going to get through this" Charlie said as he gave me a kiss on the forehead.

Jake got up and said "Im going to go and let you guys have some time to talk alone Bye Charlie Bye Bells call me later" Jake said and he walked out the front door.

After Jake left I turned to my dad and said "Dad what about school? How am I going to go?, I don't want anyone to know im pregnant" I said as I whipped the tears from my eyes.

"Bells you still need to go to school and get and education, Pregnant or not" Charlie said as he looked at me.

"But..." I started as I was cut off by Charlie.

"No buts Bella you have to go I'll arrange a doctor's appointment for you after school tomorrow and Jake can come along if you want" Charlie said.

"Okay Dad but if im going to school im going to start wearing baggy clothes but since im not showing yet im okay to wear my regular clothes for about 2 or 3 weeks so tomorrow after my appointment im going to by so baggy clothes ok" I said as I started to walk up to my room.

"Bella I love you" My dad yelled from downstairs.

"I love you too." I yelled as I closed my bedroom door.

I layed down on my bed and thought about how Edward reacted when he heard the news.

"_Did he want the baby, Did he want to be in the baby's life?" I thought._

"_I HATE EDWARD CULLEN FOR WHAT HE DID TO ME, I HATE HIM SO MUCH" I thought._

**E POV**

"_I can't believe it was Bella_ _really pregnant_?" _I asked myself._

I was laying down in my bed shaking my head I can't believe I had sex with Tanya, She tricked me, She said that Bella was cheating on me with Jacob and I was stupid enough to listen to Tanya she is such a liar but when she told me that Bella was cheating on me I snapped and then she said that if Bella can cheat then so can I. But when Bella told me she was pregnant I realized that Tanya had lied, why would Bella be crying about me cheating if she was cheating too? I felt like such an ass for cheating on Bella. I hoped that tomorrow if Bella came to school she would forgive me.

**THE NEXT DAY **

**B POV**

My alarm woke me up at its usual time 7:00 I walked to the bathroom to take a shower I felt the morning sickness coming along and I ran to the toilet and threw up for what seemed like forever but it was really just 10 mins. I walked to the shower to turn it on once it was on I jumped straight into it the water felt good on my body it calmed me down. I grabbed my favorite strawberry shampoo and washed my hair I got out the shower and dried off and went to my room to get dressed. I put on an old t-shirt of mine on and a pair old jeans and my converse I also added a sweater over my shirt. I walked to the bathroom and blow-dried my hair and walked downstairs to get something to eat. Charlie was already gone but I noticed he left me a note on the fridge

_Bella you're appointment is at 4:00 I called Jake and he said he'll go with you, He will meet you at our house at 3:30 and he'll take you to your appointment, Be careful today Bells if you feel sick come home anyway I love you see you later Bells. _

_-Charlie._

I put the note down and walked to the cabinet to get some cereal. After I ate I cleaned the bowl and walked to the front door grabbed my bag, put on my coat and headed to school. I got in my truck and drove to school, when I got in the school parking lot I was relieved to see that there was not a Volvo in sight and no stupid Volvo owner. I made my way to my locker and I passed one of my friends in the hall "Hey Angela" I said as I gave her a hug. "Hey Bella" she said as she gave me a hug too. "Well I have to go meet Ben I'll talk to you later bye Bella" Angela said as she gave me a goodbye hug, "Bye Angela tell Ben I said hi" I said as I started walking toward my locker.

As I was getting stuff out my locker I noticed someone behind me I turned around to see none other than Edward FREAKIN Cullen. I tried to walk away but Edward grabbed my arm, I jerked away and turned to face him. "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN" I yelled at him, "Bella im sorry for everything Tanya tricked me, she said that you were cheating on me with Jacob and I was so stupid that I believed her. "You're such a dumbass Edward instead of cheating on me with that tramp all you could of did was asked me if it was true of not but you should have never believed her you know that I would NEVER cheat on you. "Bella are you really pregnant" Edward asked me, "Yea I am and I don't want you in the baby's life DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!" I yelled to him as I closed my locker and walked away leaving Edward standing there lifeless.

**E POV**

"_I need to get Bella back no matter, what I love her so much I want to be with her and I want to be in my child's life, no matter what I need to get Bella to forgive me" I thought._

**What do you think? This is my longest Chapter yet I hoped you enjoyed it and remember to PLEASE REVIEW! I will update soon BYE- JADE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Everybody this is going to be my last update until the weekend because I have a lot stuff to do so I thought I would give you guys another chapter anyway ENJOY! And remember to PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT IN ANYWAY.**

Chapter 5

**B POV**

The school day passed by pretty quickly, Edward tried multiple times to talk to me but I shrugged him off.

"_God why can't he just leave me alone" I thought as I walked to my truck._

As I pulled to the driveway of my house I took out my phone and looked at the time, it was 3:15 and Jake would be here soon so I went inside and sat on the couch and read a book until I heard a knock on the front door. I jumped off the couch and opened the door and I saw Jake standing there with a smile on his face.

"Bella are you ready to go?"Jake said

"Yeah let me just grabbed my coat and phone" I said as I grabbed my coat and went to the living room to get my phone. When I had my stuff ready to go Jake and I walked to my truck and we were at the clinic in less than 15 mins. When we walked in I signed in and waited for my name to be called, the doctor called my name is less the mins.

"Bella do you want me to come in with you?" Jake asked.

"I think I should do this alone if I need you I'll come and get you" I said as I got up to go in.

"Okay I'll be waiting out here for you okay?" Jake said.

"Okay" I said as I walked into the doctor's room.

The doctor seemed nice he had dark brown hair and light brown skin, he was probably Hispanic he looked pretty young he must have been in his early twenties.

"So Isabella" the doctor said as he looked at my file.

"Bella" I corrected him.

"Okay Bella you're here because you're pregnant right?" the doctor asked.

"Yes" I said.

"When was the last time you have sexual intercourse?"The doctor asked.

"Um two weeks ago" I said a little embarrassed.

"Okay well come on let's do some tests" The doctor said.

**30 mins later**

We had just done some tests and now he was getting the results. The doctor walked in and said "Well Bella you're definitely pregnant, and you're about two weeks along and since it's April 25 your due date is December 12. I know that im going to keep the baby I was really happy. "Bella you are going to have to be out of school in about November, it's not good to work while you're pregnant" the doctor said as I was walking out.

As Jake and I walked out of the clinic I told him everything and he was excited too. We got in my truck and drove back to my house, When I pulled into my driveway Jake and I got out and we embraced each other in a hug and I thanked him and he got in his car and drove off.

**E POV**

I followed Bella home and I saw that jackass Jacob Black drive up, When he hugged Bella I lost it, I wanted to kill him no one touches my Bella.

_Whoa my Bella, I lost my Bella but im getting her back._

I saw Bella and Jacob walk to her truck I was confused but mosley angry 

"_What the HELL is he doing here!" I yelled in my head._

I saw him and Bella drive off and stop at a clinic, I was tempted to go inside but I didn't want to be seem by Bella or Jacob so I drove off to my house. It was time to tell my family that Bella is pregnant, I called my family to the living room and they all stared at me with a confused look. "Guys I have something to tell you" I said, "It's…It's about Bella" I said. "What about Bella" Everyone said a little worried, "She's pregnant" I sad keeping my head down. "WHAT?" Everyone yelled at once, Then Alice spoke up "Wait why isn't Bella here with you?" Alice said with a confused look, "She broke up with me" I said.

"Why?" everyone asked.

"I cheated on her" I said ashamed in myself.

"EDWARD YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHOLE" Everyone yelled at the same time, even Esme and she is the sweatiest.

"Edward I hate you don't talk to me no more" Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper all said at the same time, everybody left the room and I felt so empty inside.

"_I have to fix this" I thought I just have to._

**A POV**

I felt bad for Bella, my jackass brother breaking her heart and worse she's pregnant too. I was in my room thinking everything over and I need to talk to her it's too late to go over now but I could call her. I grabbed my phone and dialed Bella's number, she answered on the first ring.

"Bella" I said

"Alice" Bella said

**What do you think? I worked hard on it I hope you enjoyed it I'll update soon and remember to PLEASE REVIEW!-JADE **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated for a couple of days but I've just been so tired lately that I haven't had the chance to write a chapter until now so anyway enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT IN ANYWAY!**

Chapter 6

**B POV**

"Bella…Bella are you still there?" Alice said threw the phone

"Yeah im still here, sorry Alice I haven't heard from you in a couple days" I said.

"Yeah well Edward told the family everythingabout you and him Bella" Alice said.

"Um… so you know" I said

"Yeah Bella im so sorry for what my jackass brother did to you and we'll make him pay" Alice said with such anger in her voice.

"What do you mean by that?" I said a little confused I broke up with him that is as much payback as I can think of.

"Bella you may be pregnant but you're STILL hot and besides you're not even showing yet, right?" Alice said.

"No im not showing yet Alice" I said.

"Good so I'll be at your house tomorrow morning to get you looking smoking hot" Alice said.

"Okay Alice but remember im still pregnant" I said.

"Don't worry I will be careful and im with you threw this whole thing" Alice said sounding like my sister.

"Thanks Alice even though I dumbed your brother you are still my sister" I said knowing I was about to cry.

"Aww Bella I don't know why my idiot brother would cheat on a girl like you" Alice said as she started to cry.

"Okay Bella well go get some sleep I'll see you in the morning" Alice said.

"Bye Alice l'll see you tomorrow" I said then we both hung up

I brushed my teeth and got in my pjs and layed now in the bed. I started thinking about my baby. Im scared to be a mother but I really can't wait for this baby.

_I really can't wait for this baby to be born, I can't wait to hold my baby in my arms._

_**The Next Day**_

I was woken up by someone shaking me, I opened my eyes to see Alice sitting at the edge of my bed with a smile on her face.

"Come on Bella we have an hour and a half to get ready for school and you need to eat before we go cause I know when you're pregnant your hungry A LOT!" Alice said.

"Okay im up okay im going to go take a…. I was cut off I ran to the bathroom and threw up I was next to the toilet for the pass ten mins until I felt ok. Alice was standing behind me she turned on the shower and said "You have 15 to shower because I still got to do your hair and makeup" she said as she walked out of the bathroom. I took of my clothes and walked into the shower I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and washed myself, once I was done I dried my hair and I put on a towel and walked back to my room.

"Okay let's get started on your hair" Alice said as she sat me on a chair.

After about 30 mins of doing my hair and makeup and with my whining Alice FINALLY finished. I looked in the mirror Alice had flat ironed my hair and it flowed nicely down my back. She had my makeup very light and I loved it.

"OMG Alice I look awesome you're amazing" I said with a big smile on my face.

"I know okay now get dressed and were leaving in 30 mins so you should have time to eat before we leave" Alice told me.

The clothes Alice gave me were very nice. She was making me wear a cute blue top with some cargo pocket skinny jeans and some black heels. Typical Alice only she would make me wear heels when she knows im clumsy and that im also pregnant. I sucked it up and put on the outfit along with the death trap heels. I walked downstairs to get something to eat after eating some cereal and toast I walked back to my room to see Alice dressed and ready for school.

"Ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yeah come on" Alice said as we walked downstairs and out the front door, after I locked the door instead of heading to my truck Alice lead me to her Yellow Porsche. We got in and headed to school.

**E POV **

As I stepped out of my Volvo with so much thoughts in my head

_Bella, the baby._

It was all to much to handle, I just want Bella in my life and I want to be in my baby's life. I tried to talk to Alice this morning so that she could try to talk to Bella for me but she was nowhere to be found. As I was walking to the school I saw Alice's Porsche pull up and I started to walk toward it but I stopped in my tracks when I saw Bella step out the car. I looked at Bella and she looked breathtaking, she was dressed in a blue shirt _I always thought she look beautiful in blue,_ some skinny jeans and some heels, she was killing me she looked wonderful.

I wish she would forgive me, I need to find a way for her to see that I REALLY do love her. I was about to finish my walk to the school when I heard the most nasally voice ever.

**What do you guys think? I hope you enjoy it, I will update soon and remember to REVIEW!- JADE**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys since yesterday was my first update in weeks I thought I would be nice and give you guys ANOTHER chapter. Oh and I hope you guys are going to see the movie Soul Surfer I going to see it with some of my friends and also I hope you guys are going to see Scream 4 too. Anyway here is chapter 7 and because this girl is such an idol I would like to dedicate this chapter too Bethany Hamilton. Anyway remember to PLEASE REVIEW! You're reviews are like air I need them to breath enjoy guys.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT IN ANYWAY**

_Previously on Betrayed_

_I wish she would forgive me, I need to find a way for her to see that I REALLY do love her. I was about to finish my walk to the school when I heard the most nasally voice ever._

Chapter 7

**E POV**

I turned around to come face to face with the bitch herself Tanya. She smiled at me and started blowing kisses to me and she walked closer. I backed away as she got closer.

"Eddie what the hell?, You haven't called me in 2 day's and now you are not even letting me kiss my boyfriend?" Tanya shrieked.

"First of all its Edward NOT Eddie, and second of all im not your boyfriend" I said to her.

"What are you talking about you are my boyfriend ever since we have sex remember?" she said as she licked your lips.

"You lied to me you said that Bella was cheating on me and she wasn't" I said as I started to walk away.

"So what if I lied, why are you with that plain Bella Swan she's not even pretty?" Tanya yelled.

"She is the prettiest girl in the world and I don't know why I even believed you! Oh and by the way she's pregnant with my child and now she broke up with me because of you " I yelled as I walked into school.

"EDDIE THIS ISN'T OVER, I'll get you and that ugly swan back!" she yelled as she walked away.

Uh I was so glad when Tanya finally left, the Morning and lunch passed by quickly but when I was going to walk into Biology I couldn't. This was the only class that I sit next to Bella. I walked back out to the parking lot and got into my Volvo and I drove away I had to get as far away from school as possible.

**B POV**

Today a lot of boys stared at me and I blushed so many times. I took a deep breath and walked in Biology. I knew I was going to have to sit next to Edward. I walked in and he wasn't there he didn't come to class. I wondered where he was, NOT THAT I CARED.

**T POV**

I can't believe he choose that slut over me, im ten times prettier then Bella Swan. I skipped school for the rest of the day so I could clear my head, im going to get that bitch back one way or another. I bet she's not even pregnant, Bella is a slut she deserves to pay for making Eddie break up with me, even though we haven't labeled use after we had sex we were together. I need to get her back and I know just how. I walked to my father's study and I walked over his desk and opened his drawer and took out my father's lock box. I put in the combination and took out his gun.

"_It's on Swan, it's on" I thought with a devilish smirk._

**What do you think I know it's not super long but it's something I hope you guys enjoyed it and remember to PLEASE REVIEW!- JADE. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys it's been almost a week since I last updated and I won't be able to update this weekend because I'll be busy. Oh and I went shopping this Wednesday and got some cute things including these CUTE pairs of boots im going to wear on Saturday and on my birthday which is on April 25 so PLEASE send me Birthday messages. On Saturday I going to the movies with my friends to go see 2 movie first Soul Surfer and then Insidious it going to be AWESOME. Anyway here's Chapter 8 and remember to PLEASE REVIEW you're reviews are like air to me I need them to breath.**

Chapter 8

**B POV**

As the last bell of the day rang I raced to my truck, I was so tired and HUNGREY I ate lunch but you know how pregnant women have to eat. I got home in less than 15 mins once I got inside I make myself a HUGE sandwich and then I layed down my feet were killing me. In less than a minute I drifted off to sleep.

_**Three hours later**_

I was awaken by a huge crash downstairs, I slowly walked out of my room and walked slowly down the stairs I was shocked at what I saw. I saw Tanya slowly walking up the stairs. I ran to my room and locked the door, I grabbed my cell phone and called the first person that came to mind

**E POV**

I layed down in my bed and thought to myself how did everything got so messed up. My phone buzzed and I looked to see that Bella was calling. I was so excited that she was calling I answered right away.

(_Bella/__**Edward)**_

"_**Bella im so glad you called I really have to talk to you"**_

"_Edward HELP! Tanya is in my house with a GUN"_

"_**Bella I'll be right there"**_

"_Please HURRY!"_

_(End)_

I raced downstairs and into my cars in a flash I was at Bella's house in less than 10 short minutes. I jumped out of my car and ran into the door shoving it open. I saw Tanya holding a gun she turned around and saw me, I saw Bella standing there crying.

"Eddie im going to give you one last chance to choose me or this ugly slut" Tanya said as she held the gun to Bella.

"I choose Bella, I will NEVER love you Tanya I love Bella" I said as I started walking toward her and Bella.

"WRONG ANSWER!" Tanya said as she turned toward Bella and pointed the Bella.

I walked toward them but was stopped by Tanya.

"STAY BACK DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Tanya yelled.

"Alright just don't hurt Bella" I said as I stepped back.

Tanya turned toward Bella and said "Goodbye Bella" Tanya said as she lifted the gun and pointed toward Bella.

"NOOOOOOO" I yelled as I jumped in front of Bella.

And then I heard a BANG, I looked down and saw blood on my hands. Before I slipped into a world of darkness I heard Bella say "I Love You Edward"

**What do you guys think I hope you enjoyed it? Anyway I should get some sleep big day tomorrow and remember to PLEASE REVIEW-JADE **


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated lately but I've been busy with school and you guys know how much I love horror movies so I've been going to the movies a lot. I saw Insidious and it is GOOD and I saw Scream 4 and it is GOOD too. Since its Spring Break I will update today and on Saturday I can't update on Monday because it's my birthday and I will be out having fun, And don't forget to send me birthday message's too. Anyway here's chapter 9 enjoy and remember to PLEASE REVIEW. Remember you guys your reviews are like air to me I need them to live, ENJOY GUYS!

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT IN ANYWAY!

Chapter 9

**B POV**

I stared in shock as Edward slipped unconscious; I slowly lifted up my head to become face to face with Tanya. I quickly ran to the stairs toward my room, I quickly slammed the door and ran to my cell phone I quickly dialed 911. As I hung up my phone Tanya slammed straight into my room.

"You downstairs NOW!" Tanya screamed as she held the gun towards me.

I slowly walked down the stairs with Tanya right behind me. She led me to the living room where Edward layed unconscious. Tanya pointed the gun at me with a devilish look on her face.

"Bye, Bye Bella" Tanya said as she put her hand on the trigger.

I closed my eyes and then I heard a big slam, I opened my eyes to see police men storming into the house. I heard a bang sound and I saw that the police have shot Tanya. I got up and rushed to Edward and screamed "Someone PLEASE HELP HIM!" I saw some paramedics come in and went toward Edward I watched as they worked on him, and they put him on a stretcher. I followed them as they put him in the ambulance. I climbed in but the paramedic stopped me.

"Excuse me miss do you know this man?" the paramedic asked.

"Yes he's my boyfriend" I said as I put my hand on my stomach.

I rode in the ambulance on our way to the hospital and waited impatiently.

_**Four hours later**_

I was pacing uncontrollably as I waited in the hospital waiting room, I had called Edward Family and they sat in the waiting room with me.

"Bella calm down this stress could not be good for the baby" Alice said as she led me to a seat. I sat in my seat and could barely stay still, and then I saw Edward's father Dr Carlisle Cullen walking down the hall, everyone got up quickly but I literally jumped out of my seat.

"You guys Edward's going to be just fine" Carlisle said.

I breathed a sigh of relief and my whole body FINALLY relaxed.

"The bullet missed his spinel cored and it didn't cause any permanent damage but he's going to have to take it easy for a while.

"Is he awake?" I asked hopefully.

Carlisle nodded.

"Can I see him?" I said.

Once again Carlisle nodded, He led me toward Edward's room and I stopped at the doorway.

"Edward" I said.

Edward turned his head and as soon as I saw his perfect face I couldn't help but run up to him and hug him. When I pulled back from the hug I met those perfect green eyes.

"Bella I love you and im so sorry for what I put you through and I hope you can forgive me" Edward said as tears formed in his eyes.

"Edward I love you too and I always will. I forgive you and I want to be with you again SO much" I said as I held his hands.

I leaned toward Edward face and our lips touched, this kiss was filled with so much passion and love that I just couldn't believe existed. As we broke the kiss I put my hand on my stomach and looked into Edward's eyes.

"This is our baby and I want you in their life, I want us to be a family" I said as Edward and I embraced into another mind blowing kiss.

"We'll be together forever" Edward said as we cuddled.

**What do you guys think? I hope you guys like it im just finishing this at 1:52am and im tired. Anyway don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW and to send my Birthday message's guys remember to REVIEW!-JADE **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in almost a month and this is going to be my longest chapter yet and well I've been busy and my birthday passed and IM 14 NOW im happy. On my birthday I went to see Madea's Big Happy Family and it was GOOD and I dyed my hair black it was brown with red tips but now its black and im going to put blue streaks in my hair im excited. And I took the state tests ELA and Math and I was a little nervous for the math test ELA is easy for me. Anyway here is Chapter 10 guys and remember to please review your review are like air to me I need them to breath enjoy guys.**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT IN ANYWAY**

Chapter 10

**B POV**

It's been five amazing months since I had forgiven Edward and I was happier than I ever been. I was now five months and two weeks pregnant and Edward and I were so excited for this baby. I was done with high school three months ago was our Graduation and it was the summer and Edward and I have been accepted into Dartmouth but I turned in down I encouraged Edward to go but he said he wanted to be with me always.

Since Edward and I have been back together I moved into the Cullen's house, Charlie was okay with it as long as I was happy and I was. I was now showing and I was VERY pregnant, Edward and I had found out the sex of the baby and we were having a girl. Once Alice found out we were having a girl she started buying baby clothes and reading all the top baby books. Alice was preparing so much for this baby she was always moving around to me it was funny.

Edward was in our room relaxing when I looked up from my book and asked Edward "What should we name our baby?" I said as I moved closer to him.

"I don't know but I want you to choose" Edward said as he kissed me.

"Well I've always loved the names Olivia Anna Cullen or Allie Elizabeth Cullen" I said.

"Does are both beautiful names" Edward said.

"Thanks Edward" I said as I yawned.

"Bella baby you should get some sleep" Edward said as he kissed her on the forehead.

And I drifted off to sleep.

**E POV**

As Bella fell asleep I layed my head down on the pillow and then I thought about what I was going to do tomorrow. I was going to propose to Bella I wanted us to be married before the baby was born. I had it all planned out I was going to take her out to dinner and then a walk on the beach and then im going to ask her to marry me. I drifted off to sleep thinking about Bella.

**B POV**

I woke up so refreshed and happy for some reason I walked to the bathroom and before I could brush my teeth I started throwing up, I quickly brushed my teeth and went into the shower. After the shower I walked to the closet and put on some maternity jeans and maternity top and put on my old converse and walked downstairs. I saw that Edward was already at the table I sat next to him and ate quickly I was about to go upstairs when Edward stopped me "Bella would you like to go out to eat tonight?" Edward asked.

"I would love to" I said with a smile.

"Okay be ready by 7" Edward said as he walked upstairs.

"Okay" I said as walked to our room.

**E POV**

As I walked upstairs instead of going to our room I went to Alice's room. I knocked and went inside.

"Hey Edward" Alice said as she jumped up from her bed.

"Hey Alice, um I need your help with something" I said.

"Sure Edward what do you need?" Alice asked.

"Well tonight im taking Bella out and im going to…propose to her" I said.

"AHHHHH!" Alice screamed.

"Shhhh Alice be quit" I said.

"Sorry what to do need help with?" Alice asked.

"I need you to get a wonderful dress for Bella and help her get ready" I said.

"Okay no problem I saw the most wonderful dress when I went shopping yesterday for Bella and the dress is a maternity dress so I bought it" Alice said with a smile.

"Alice you are the BEST"I said as I hugged her.

"I know" Alice said with a smile.

"Now go and start getting Bella ready, knowing you it would take hours to get Bella ready its only 1 she needs to be ready by 7 go" I said as I left her room.

**B POV**

I was looking at something to wear tonight when suddenly Alice busted into the room.

"ALICE, WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled.

"Sorry Bella it's time to get you ready for tonight" Alice said as she ran over to me.

"How did you know?" I asked confused.

"Edward told me" Alice said.

"Oh, but Alice I have nothing to wear" I said.

"Oh yes you do" Alice said as she pulled out a beautiful dress.

"Oh my gosh Alice it's beautiful" I said as I ran up to hug her.

The dress was so beautiful it was pink with a V-neck and it stopped just above the knee it was so beautiful.** (Dress on profile)**

"Alright Bella let's get you ready" Alice said.

_**Six hours later**_

"Alright Bella im done" Alice said as she finished the last piece of my hair.

I turned around to look in the mirror and I was shocked at what I saw. I LOOKED WONDERFUL, Alice had curled my hair and she had put on some light makeup and I looked pretty good.

"Thanks Alice" I said as walked to the bathroom to put on my dress. Alice and I had argued for almost an hour about what shoes to wear and since I was five months and two weeks pregnant we finally agreed that it was safer for me to wear flats. I slipped into the dress and slipped on the flats and I looked at the time it was 7, I got out the bathroom and walked downstairs and saw Edward wearing the most handsome suit in the world. I finally spoke "Edward you look SO handsome" I said as I kissed him.

"Bella you look so beautiful" Edward said.

Edward and I walked to the car we arrived at the restaurant and once we were seated we quickly ordered.

"Um I'll have the Mushroom Ravioli" I said to the waiter.

"And I will have the Pasta" Edward said.

Our food came quickly and we left soon after we finished. I thought we were heading home but instead of home Edward was driving the way toward the beach.

"Edward why are we heading toward the beach?" I asked.

"Oh well I thought we could take a walk on the beach and talk" Edward said.

"Okay" I said as we pulled up toward the beach.

We walked the beach and talked for almost 20 mins when Edward turned to me and said "Bella I love you more than I have ever loved anyone before".

"Edward I love you too" I said with a kiss.

"And I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Edward said as he got down on one knee

"Will you marry me?" Edward asked as he pulled out a beautiful ring. **(Ring on profile)**

"YES of course Edward I love you so much" I said as Edward put the ring on my finger.

"I love you too Bella" Edward said as he pulled me in to a passionate kiss.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter it's the LONGEST one I've written so far. Anyway don't forget to review guys remember your reviews are like my air I need them to breath. I'll update soon guys remember to PLEASE REVIEW-JADE**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a month but I've really been busy lately and I haven't had time to write a chapter until now. The reason I've been so busy is that since schools almost over for me I've been outside a lot and I've been going on trips a lot like to a Broadway show, and to Barnes & Noble and I went to Six Flags for passing all my tests and I've been staying over my friend's house and she doesn't have internet connection so I can't publish my stories until I get home but right now im writing in my friend's house so when I get home I'll publish this chapter. And remember guys to PLEASE REVIEW your reviews are like my air I need them to breath ENJOY!**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT IN ANYWAY!**

Chapter 11

**B POV**

As Edward and I drove home I couldn't be happier, I kept staring down at the ring that Edward had given me it is so beautiful. I turned to Edward and I smiled I couldn't believe that Edward Cullen a GOD had fallen in love with a average girl like me. I guess he noticed I was staring at him because he turned his head and said "What?"

"Nothing just trying to figure out how you fell in love with me?" I said.

"I fell in love with you because you are the most beautiful, caring and smartest girl in the world" Edward said with so much love in his voice.

Tears started to appear in my eyes "I love you so much" I said as I kissed his cheek.

"I love you too" Edward said with a smile.

I looked up and noticed we were pulling up in driveway, as soon as he stopped the car I opened the door and started walking toward the front door. Edward was next to me in less than a minute as Edward unlocked the door I noticed that all the lights were on. As we walked into the living room everyone was there waiting for use, they were all waiting anxiously for some reason. I finally spoke breaking the silence "Um why are you guys still up it's almost midnight" I said glancing at the clock on the wall.

"We were waiting for you guys" Alice said with a big smile on her face.

"W hy?" I said a little confused.

Then out of nowhere Alice jumped up and grabbed my hand.

"SHE SAID YES"! Alice said as put my hand in the air.

I was a little embarrassed as everyone came and hugged and kissed Edward and I. When we were all done we walked upstairs to our room and put on our pjs we walked to the bathroom and brushed our teeth when we were done with all of that we dropped on to the bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell to sleep.

_**The next morning**_

As I rose from the bed I felt so happy, my life was so perfect. I walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth and shower after I brushed my teeth and took a shower I got dressed and went to find Edward. I walked down the stairs and found him at the table I went over to kiss him and to get some food.

"What are you doing today love?" Edward asked as he drank some orange juice.

"Nothing much I'll properly just stay home today you?" I said as I took a bite of my waffle.

"Nothing much maybe I'll go to the gym for a little with Emmett and Jasper" Edward said.

"Ok have fun" I said as I stared to walk upstairs.

When I walked into the room I layed on the bed and got out a book to read. A couple of chapters into the book my phone on the nightstand started to buzz I quickly remembered the page I was on and closed the book. I reached for my phone and saw a blocked number I answered it and heard static in the background.

(Bella/**Unknown**)

Bella: "Hello"

**Unknown: "Is this Bella?"**

Bella: "Yes"

**Unknown: "YOUR DEAD, YOU BETTER WATCH YOU BACK I GOING TO GET YOU BITCH! **

(Call ends)

As the phone hung up I had tears in my eyes and my heart was beating, I quickly dialed Edward he picked up on the first ring.

"Bella"

"Edward"

**So what do you guys think? I hope you guys enjoy it and remember to PLEASE REVIEW your reviews are like my air I need them to breath UPDATE SOON! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys so since it's now SUMMER I will be updating more often and I will be coming up with more stories to and it's going to be a fantastic summer. Anyway guys im at my house right now so when I finish writing I will post it. Oh and today I went to see Transformers: Dark of the moon and its worth seeing it is SO good so if you guys haven't seen it GO SEE IT! And guys in this chapter Bella is now 8 months pregnant and if I get any of these pregnancy things wrong please forgive me im only 14. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and remember to PLEASE REVIEW, your reviews are like my air need them to breath ENJOY!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT IN ANYWAY!**

_Previously on Betrayed_

_As the phone hung up I had tears in my eyes and my heart was beating, I quickly dialed Edward he picked up on the first ring._

_"Bella"_

_"Edward"_

Chapter 12

**B POV**

"Edward im so scared right now!" I said through tears.

"Bella baby what's wrong?" Edward asked with such worry in his voice.

"I got a phone call and the person on the other line said they were going to kill me!" I said.

"Im on my way" Edward said.

"Please HURRY!" I said as I hung up.

I layed down on our bed for about 10 mins then I heard a noise from downstairs. I got up from the bed and opened the door I walked down the stairs quietly. As I walked into the living room I saw someone in a black hoodie over there head. I started to back up quietly but I bumped into a table and a glass candy dish fell.

The person turned around and started to chase me. I ran up the stairs and into the bedroom but before I could close the door the intruder slammed the door right open. I started backing up until the intruder took off there hoodie. I gasped as I saw who the intruder was it was….Kate Tanya's sister. "Kate….what are you doing here?"

"Oh Bella didn't you listen to the phone call you got from me? Im here to kill you" Kate said witch such hate in her voice.

"Why what did I ever to you?" I said as tears flowed down my cheeks.

"ARE YOU KIDDING YOU SERIOUS DON'T KNOW WHY IM GOING KILL YOU?" Kate yelled.

My face was now covered in tears I looked up at Kate.

"YOU KILLED MY SISTER YOU SKANKY BITCH!" Kate said as she pulled out a knife.

"Your sister was trying to kill me and anyway I didn't kill her the police did" is said.

"Yea because of YOU" Kate said as she started walking toward me.

I jumped off the bed as Kate dived for me, as she fell on the bed I ran out of the room as fast as an 8 month pregnant women can run. I was almost out the front door but I bumped into someone. I looked up to see Edward.

**E POV**

Bella looked up at me and I shocked at the look on her face. She looked scared and her face was covered in tears.

"Bella baby what happened?" I said as I hugged her.

"Edward Kate Tanya's sister…is in the house she is trying to kill me…for killing Tanya" Bella said threw many tears.

"Well look at the fucking happy couple" someone said from the shadows.

I looked up to see Kate holding a butcher knife.

"Kate stop this just give me the knife" I said as I walked toward her.

"No I don't think so" Kate said as she ran toward Bella with the knife. I grabbed Kate and her and I struggled with the knife. Kate was on top of me and I pushed her over so now I was on top of her. I grabbed the knife and I stabbed Kate in the chest, she stopped moving.

"Bella call the police" I said as I got up.

The police were here in less than 10 mins we told them what happened and they cleaned took away Kate's body. It's was FINALLY OVER, as soon as the police left I saw Bella sitting on the couch and I went over to her. "Bella are you alright?" I asked as I touched her cheek. "I don't think so, I think I just need to sleep" Bella said as we went upstairs to our bedroom.

Bella and I took a quick shower brushed our teeth and were in bed in less than 20 mins. As Bella fell asleep I followed shortly after.

_The middle of the night_

I was sleeping peacefully until I heard Bella scream; I woke to find her holding her stomach in pain. "Bella are you ok? What's wrong?" I quickly asked.

"Edward my water broke"

**So what do you guys think the poll in still open on the which baby names so go on my profile and vote and I will update soon like I said since its summer im going to have more time to update. And remember guys to PLEASE REVIEW your reviews are like my air I need them to breath-JADE **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys so I hope everybody has a good 4****th**** of July I know I did. I went to this pool in Queen's with my best friend Destiny and her sister it was so fun and if you guys want to add me on Facebook or follow me on twitter they are both on my profile. Anyway you guys I saw Bad Teacher and it is beyond funny so if haven't seen it yet please go see it. And I finally decided what to name the baby and I can't what to see what you guys think of this chapter. Anyway enjoys this chapter and remember to PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 13

**B POV**

Edward and I rushed to the hospital and were there in less than 15 mins. As soon as we got to the hospital we rushed in.

"MY GIRLFRIEND IS IN LABOR SOMEBODY HELP!" Edward yelled.

A doctor and nurse rushed over to me and helped me in a wheelchair we then rushed into the delivery room.

"She's already 10 centimeters dilated she's ready to push" the nurse said.

I started to push and it hurt like hell.

"AHHHH GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME" I YELLED.

Edward was holding my hand and guiding me to this but that did very little.

"Come on baby one more push just one more push" Edward said.

I forced myself to push one last time then all the pain was gone, and I heard a cry. I saw and Edward cut the embolic cord and then he brought our baby to me.

"Here you go baby" Edward said with tears in his eyes

I started crying as soon as he handed me our baby she had my eyes and Edward's hair. I looked up at Edward and said I think I know what to name her.

"Go ahead" Edward said.

I looked down at our baby and her big brown eyes and said "Welcome to the world Allie Elizabeth Cullen" I said with a smile.

_Three days later_

It's been three days since I had given birth to our baby and Edward and I couldn't be happier. Edward has been in and out of the hospital and I was wondering where he's been, I'll ask him later. Im going home today and I was happy im finally getting out of this hospital. I was looking over Allie as she was sleeping peacefully, I was smiling when Edward came in.

"Hey love" Edward said as he kissed me.

"Hey where you been?" I asked.

"Um… nowhere just home" Edward said.

"Um… ok so when are we leaving?" I asked.

"In about another hour… but I have something to show you first" Edward said as he pulled out his phone.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well I sort of bought use a house" Edward said as he handed me his phone.

I looked at Edward's phone and saw the most beautiful house ever (**house on profile). **I looked up at Edward and kissed him.

"I love you so much" I said.

"I love you too" Edward said.

"So when do we move in?" I asked.

"I already moved use in, I bought furniture and bought all of our stuff to our house were all moved in that's why I haven't been in the hospital lately" Edward said.

"You're the best come on lets pack up" I said as I got off the bed.

Edward and I packed very quietly so we wouldn't wake up Allie. I got dressed and then I got Allie dressed. Edward and I said goodbye to the hospital staff and went down to Edward's car, I strapped Allie into her car seat. I climbed into the front seat next to Edward and we were at our new house in less than 30 mins as soon as I saw our new house I was filled with such happiness.

Edward stopped the car and both of use got out, I took Allie out of her car seat and Edward took the bags. We started walking toward our new house and we stopped in front of the house and Edward looked up at me and said "Were home"

"Yes we are" I said with a smile.

**So what do you guys think of this chapter? I hope you guys like it anyway I hope you guys like the baby's name. Anyway remember you guys to review because your reviews are like my air I need them to breathe ENJOY!-JADE**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys sorry that I haven't updated in a couple months but I was enjoying the rest of my summer and now school started and im in 8****th**** grade now. Also I was suffering from a very serious cause of writers block but I recovered from it and im back. Anyway you guys I hope school is going awesome for you its going good for me but my new principal is so mean and so strict its very annoying. I might not be able to update another chapter right away because I have homework and then ESS but I will try to update again before the weekend ends. So don't worry I will be updating more anyway don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE.**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT IN ANYWAY!**

Chapter 14

**B POV**

It's been a two months since I've giving birth to Allie, and Edward and I have been so happy. Sure it was tough the first few weeks but Edward and I have gotten the hang of it. Edward applied to medical school a month ago and I was so proud of him he is going to be an amazing doctor he was already an amazing dad. My life is shall I perfect and I was happier than I've ever been

I walked into the kitchen and saw Edward feeding Allie, I stood in the middle of the door frame watched with a smile on my face. Edward turned around to see me and he smiled at me.

"What are you smiling at?" Edward asked with a smile on his face.

"Nothing just at how cute you look feeding Allie" I said with a wider smile.

"Well thank you" Edward said as he walked over to kiss me.

As he kissed me blush appeared on my cheeks when he stopped we both had huge smiles on our face.

"Love" Edward said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Um I've been thinking about our wedding" Edward said as he picked up Allie and brought her upstairs for her afternoon nap.

"Me to lets go downstairs and talk about this" I said as Edward closed the door to Allie's room.

Once Edward and I were in the living room we sat down and turned to face each other. I was the first one to speak.

"I think its time for us to plan the wedding" I said.

"I think the same thing I want you to officially be Mrs. Edward Cullen" Edward said with a wide smile.

"I want that too more than anything" I said as I hugged him.

"I love you" we both said at the same time.

I pulled him into a kiss filled with enough passion that it could go across the world 100 times.

"So we need to start planning, what do we need to do first?' Edward asked.

"Well once Alice finds out we are finally planning the wedding she's going to want to take control of everything" I said as I laughed.

"Well that's true" Edward said with a laugh.

"And fitting into my dress won't be a problem because I've already lost most of the baby weight" I said with a grin.

"Well now that we have a plan about everything we have some time to kill" Edward said with sexy smirk.

"Well what do you think we should do?" I said very innocently.

"I have a few ideas" Edward said as he leaned now to kiss me.

"Why don't we take this upstairs" I said with another kiss.

"Ok" Edward said as he lifted me up.

As we walked upstairs we never broke our kiss. I was so wrapped up in our kiss that I didn't realize we were on our bed. We both started undressing until we were completely naked. Breaking our kiss Edward looked into my eyes and said.

"Tell me that you mine" Edward said with a beautiful smile.

"Im yours always will be" I said with a passionate kiss.

**So do you guys like this chapter im sorry if its short but don't worry** **I will be updating soon. Anyway don't forget to review you guys there like the my oxygen I need them to breath.-JADE**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys sorry it took me a while to update but I had school stuff and I am busy applying to High Schools but I will try to update more often. Anyway guys I went to go see Paranormal Activity 3 and it was good and I hope you guys had a good Halloween I did I was a blue butterfly fairy and I went to Fright Fest at Six Flags I screamed so much it's awesome. BREAKING DAWN is coming out in 5 more days AND I CAN'T WAIT ITS GOING TO BE AWESOME I GOING TO THE MIDNIGHT SHOWING. Anyway you guys enjoy this chapter and I would like to say one thing just because I'm a 14 year old girl doesn't mean I can't write like an adult enjoy this chapter and review.**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT IN ANYWAY!**

Chapte**r **15

**B POV**

I opened my eyes to see I was the only one in the bed, Edward left for medical school already. I looked at the clock it was almost 10 I decided I would invite Alice over to have some lunch. I grabbed my phone and dialed Alice's number; she picked up on the second ring.

(_Bella,__** Alice)**_

"_**Hello"**_

"_Hey Alice do you want to come over for some lunch?"_

"_**Sure Bella be there in an hour bye"**_

"_Bye"_

I hung up the phone and went to go check on Allie she was sound asleep I started gazing at her then I left to go take a shower.

I turned on the water and once I stepped in I enjoyed the hot water after I washed my hair I turned off the water and brushed my teeth and walked to the room to get dressed. I threw on some jeans and a blue shirt and I just put my converse on, I left my hair down to dry. I walked into Allie's room to see her awake and with a smile on her I picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning Allie I love you" I said giving her another kiss.

She giggled and that made me laugh, I carried her to the bathroom and turned the water on. Once I made sure the water was just right I started taking off her clothes, I placed her in the bath and started washing her. After Allie's bath I wrapped her in a shower and brought her to her room, I put Allie in her crib and went to her dresser I picked out a cute yellow dress some white shoes. I walked back to the crib and started dressing Allie.

After dressing Allie I carried her downstairs and put her into her playpen, and turned on the TV. I walked into the kitchen and started making lunch; I decided to make something simple Ham and cheese. After making two sandwiches I quickly started making Allie a bottle, once I fed her the bottle the doorbell rang. I put Allie down to watch more TV and rushed to the door and opened it to see Alice.

"Hey Alice I made a sandwich for you" I said as I hugged her and she walked in.

"Thanks" Alice said with a smile.

Alice and I walked into the kitchen after she said a quick hello to Allie and hugged her.

As Alice and I started eating we started talking.

"Alice, Edward and I want to start planning the wedding" I said with a wide grin.

"AHHH, finally I already have everything planned I can't wait" Alice yelled getting up to hug me.

"I knew you would" I said

"We need to get everything arranged" Alice said.

"I know where do we start?" I said with a smile.

_One week later_

Alice, Rosalie and I were looking for stuff for the wedding I've set a date November 18. Edward was watching Allie so I didn't have to rush, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Jacob had already gotten there tuxes and everything that they had to do was already done. The only thing that they needed to do was the bachelor party which I was not looking forward to. Were now in a bridal store the wedding was only about two weeks away and all we needed to do is get my dress, Alice, Rosalie's dress.

So far this was the fourth bridal store we've been to and I had a pretty good feeling about this store. After trying on about four dresses a dress on the rack, once I had it in my arms I knew this was the dress for me. Alice and Rosalie helped me put it on and once it was perfect we all looked in the mirror, I was stunned this was the perfect dress. I looked at both Alice and Rosalie and they had tears in their eyes and smiles on their face.

"Bella sweetie you look beautiful" Alice and Rosalie said at the same time.

"You guys this is the one, this is my dream dress" I said as I looked in the mirror again

The dress is perfect it was a long perfect fitted gown with beads going down the dress, and small lacey straps and a beautiful long veil.

"I found my dream dress you guys" I said with a wide grin.

I got out of the gown and purchased it then we started looking for Alice and Rosalie's bridesmaids dresses after almost an hour of searching we found the most beautiful bridesmaids dress I've ever seen. It was a light blue strapless dress that turned light green on the bottom and top. Alice and Rosalie were quick to try on the dresses; once they were on they looked wonderful, we turned to the lady in the store and said "We'll take it"

We paid for the dresses and walked to the car to drive to the next store, a little girl dress shop I had to get Allie a dress. When we arrived at the store it had the cutest dresses I've ever seen. One dress really caught my eye and it looked like it was made for Allie it was a white dress with pink on it and a nice pink bow on the waist it was perfect. I showed Alice and Rosalie and they loved it, I looked at the size and was excited to see it was Allie's size. I was quick to buy it I was happy we finished everything, everything was done we booked the church the band and the caterers and the decorations and the invitations were sent and my stomach was feeling like a roller-coaster.

When we left the dress shop Alice drew me home, I took the dresses thanked the girls and walked inside. As soon as I got inside I walked into the living to see Edward on the coach feeding Allie. Edward turned to me and said "Find what you were looking for….Mrs. Cullen Edward asked.

"Yea I did" I said as I gazed in his eyes.

**Hey guys I hope you guys liked this chapter and I hope you guys like the wedding date. Anyway you guys Breaking Dawn is coming up and I'm going to the midnight showing tell me your Breaking Dawn plans and tell me how much you liked this chapter. The dresses are on the profile and don't forget to review I live for them-JADE**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update but I hope you guys enjoyed my last chapter and I would love to thank everyone who reviewed. Anyway I want at midnight to go see Breaking Dawn Part 1 and I LOVED IT and now I'm sad because we all have to wait a whole year to go see part 2. Anyway I will try to update more but it's going to be hard because I have school and high school papers to fill out. I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving I know I did and I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review I love them, enjoy you guys.**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT IN ANYWAY!**

Chapter 16

**B POV**

It's here, it's finally here today is the day I will official become Mrs. Edward Cullen I couldn't wait. It was 9 in the morning and the wedding didn't start till 10 30, Alice and Rose were helping Allie and I get ready. I just finished taking a quick shower and once I entered my room I saw that they had already dressed Allie, she was wearing her cute little flower girl dress with some light pink ballet flats and a pink ribbon in her hair. I smiled as I walked toward the mirror I sat down on the chair just as Rose and Alice walked in.

"Great you're out" Alice said as she ran toward me.

"Come on Bells we've got to get you looking beautiful" Rose said as she started combing my hair.

"You guys stop stressing" I said.

"Bella this is your wedding so shut up and stay still" Alice said with her hands on her hips.

"Fine" I said as I crossed my arms.

_A HOUR LATER_

"Ok one more piece and we…are…done" Rose said as she finished curing the last piece of my hair.

"So am I" Alice said as she started packing up the makeup.

"Finally" I said as I got up from the seat.

I turned to face the mirror and when I saw my refection I gasped. I looked awesome, my makeup was perfect it was light and I had on light pink lipstick and a light pink eye shadow and my hair was a curled up do with my bangs out I loved it. I turned to hug Rose and Alice once I was done I looked at the time and gasped.

"Guys the wedding is in a half an hour we need to hurry" I said as I rushed to get my dress out of the closet.

"Okay Bells the limo will be here in 15 minutes we need to hurry" Rose said as she and Alice grabbed my dress.

I took off my robe and slipped into my dress easily, once I had it on Rose zipped me up and I looked in the mirror and was taken away. I looked wonderful, I quickly grabbed my shoes and put them on and Alice took my veil and put it on my head. I was ready and somehow in the mixed of everything Alice and Rose found time to get dress to. We heard a honk outside and Alice looked out the window to see a beautiful white limo, Rose picked up Allie and Alice helped me outside without messing up my dress we got in the limo and were quickly off to the church.

We arrived at the church in 10 minutes and as soon as we arrived Emmett came up to us.

"You guys look great especially you" Emmett said to Allie.

"Thanks Em were ready to start?" I asked.

"Yeah I'll go tell everyone" Emmett said as he ran off"

"Okay guys I can't believe it I'm get married" I said excitedly.

I held Allie in my arms as we walked behind the main doors, I saw my mom and dad and they rain up to me, my mom kissed my cheek and my dad just stared at me with tears in his eyes. I handed my mom Allie and she walked out the main doors to sit down.

"You look beautiful baby" my mom said as she walked out.

I looked up at my dad to see him still crying.

"Don't cry dad" I said as I hugged him.

"I'm so proud of who you've become" my dad said with a smile.

We heard the music starting and the doors opened first Alice walked down then Rose and now me.

"Just don't let me fall dad" I said as I breathed in deeply.

"Never" he said as he grabbed my hair and started walking down the long white carpeted aisle. As we started walking everyone stood up and gazed at me. I looked straight down the aisle and saw Edward looking breathtaking in his black tux. I smiled as I continued walking as we were close to the end of the aisle I saw Allie and my smile grew wider. I finally made it to Edward and then the pastor started talking.

"Who gives this women to this man?" he asked.

"I do" my dad said as he kissed my cheek and released my arm to go sit down then Edward grabbed my other arm. I looked up and smiled at him. When we faced the pastor he started talking "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Marriage is one of god's most sacred wishes. To witness the joining in marriage of Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan.

"The couple has written their own vows" the pastor said as Edward and I faced each other.

I started speaking first "Edward when we first met I was so surprised that a guy so handsome and wonderful as you could ever love someone like me but me and you were meant to be together, we've been through a lot of stuff together and we've made such a beautiful baby girl together and you mean the world to me, Edward I was born to love you and I always will" I said as my eyes started to tear up.

I looked at Edward and then he started to speak "Bella you are the most beautiful and wonderful women I've ever met, we've had our problems but we've overcome that and that proves that our love is stronger than anything, You and Allie mean the world to me and don't you ever forget that I love you" Edward said with a crooked smirk.

"We faced the pastor and he looked at Edward and started to speak "Do you Edward take Isabella to be your wife to live together after God's ordinance in the holy matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" he said as he smiled at me.

Next he stared at me "Do you Isabella take Edward to be your husband to live together after God's ordinance in the holy matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" I said as I smiled at Edward.

"The rings please" the pastor said.

Jasper and Alice both handed Edward and I our rings. Edward and I turned to face each other.

"With this ring I be wed" I said as I slid the ring on Edwards's finger.

"With this ring I be wed" Edward said as slid the ring on my finger.

"By the power vested in me and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife you may now kiss you bride." The pastor said with a smile on his face.

Edward and I turned to face each other and smiled, he grabbed me and our lips crushed together and the kiss was intense filled with such passion. We kissed passionately and when we came up we looked each other in the yes and smiled. We turned to face everyone and then we heard the pastor speak ""Ladies and gentleman for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!" We walked down the aisle with Edward by my side and smiled liking the way that sounded.

**So what do you guys think? I hope you guys love this chapter I will try to update soon and Bella's hairdo is on my profile. Don't forget to review remember there my air I need them to live-JADE**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys so I was happy to read the reviews of my last chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed the wedding in my last chapter I know I enjoyed writing it. Anyway I'm happy to say that Breaking Dawn Part 1 is topping the box offices all over the world with 16.9 million and I'm so happy because it really is an awesome movie and I hope all of you guys have seen it I've seen it 5 times and it gets better every time. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review, remember your reviews are like my air I NEED them to breathe.**

Chapter 17

**B POV**

We did it! Were married I was bursting with excitement, Edward and I was walking toward the limo to drive use to the reception. As soon as Edward and I were in the back of the limo…alone I practically attacked him. Our lips crushed together and our hands started traveling up each other's bodies, I wanted him so bad I was wet and ready.

"Edward…I…want…you" I said in between kisses.

"Me to" Edward said as he slid down my pantyhose along with my panties.

He undid his belt buckle and pulled his cock through the zipper part just enough that he could shove it into me, lucky I was on the pill so we didn't have to worry. He pulled my dress up and he shoved it in.

"AHH" we both said as pleasure hit our bodies.

Fuck you feel so amazing Bella." Edward said as he thrusted in me with quick movement.

"Oh god, harder!" I said as I felt him quicken his pace. I looked deep into his eyes before I crashed my lips to his. We kissed passionately as we both moaned into each others mouth.

"God I'm so close." I moaned as my eyes rolled to the back of my head and I exploded all around Edward.

"Fuck Bella I'm-." He said before he came inside me and moaned through out the whole thing. I laid my forehead on his shoulder as we both tried to catch our breath.

"Holy shit that was amazing." I said and he laughed.

"The best yet" he said with a smile.

We were almost to the reception so we were quick to clean ourselves up, lucky for us there was a mirror in the limo. My hair still looked perfect all I need to do was pull up my undies, after that Edward just wiped the sweat off both our foreheads just as the limo came to a stop. Edward opened the door and held out his hand to me so he could help me out. As we walked into the reception everyone turned and looked at the new married couple, Edward and I both started walking until we reached our table.

We spent almost 4 hours hearing speeches receiving hugs and kisses by the time it was time to get ready to leave for the honeymoon. I walked into the bathroom with Rose and Alice and they helped me out of my dress. I handed Rose my dress as Alice handed me a cute floral dress it had little pink, blue and white flowers on it with a cute brown belt and some cute brown sandals. I undid my updo and left my hair in its natural curls, I added some lip gloss on and smiled at my reflection.

I walked out the bathroom with Rose and Alice and then I went to find Edward, I found him hugging Allie. I walked up to them and hugged them both.

"I'm ready to go" I said with a smile.

"Yea me to, I just changed into some jeans" Edward said with a grin.

"I'm going to miss her so much" I said as I kissed Allie on the cheek.

"Me to but were going to miss our flight we got to go" Edward.

We handed Allie to Alice; she is staying with her while Edward and I are on our honeymoon.

We walked to Edward's Volvo as Jasper and Emmett loaded the car with our luggage.

"Bye everyone" Edward and I said as we walked hand and hand into the car. Edward started the car with one final look at our family and friends we were off.

I looked over at Edward and he looked over at me and we just smiled. I couldn't wait until the honeymoon, we were going to Hawaii. We were staying there for a week and I couldn't wait to spend some alone time with Edward. We arrived at the airport and we went through the traditional airport security. When we were done it was time to board our plane, As Edward and I took our seat next to each other and we looked into each other's eyes like we didn't have a care in the world.

"I love you "I said as leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you too" Edward said as he leaned forward too.

The kiss was so passionate, and I couldn't help but lust for him… This was going to be a long flight. As the plane started to take off I looked up at Edward and said "Hawaii here we come"

**So what do you guys think? Sorry is kind of short but I'm really tired its 2:55 and this was the only time I cold update. Anyway don't forget to review and don't forget to go see Breaking Dawn Part 1. I love you guys and remember to review their my air I need them to live.-JADE**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys so I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and New Years I know I did, and I hope everyone got what they wanted too. Anyway you guys sorry I couldn't update earlier but I had to do my essay for school and I've been a little sick but I'm getting better. And I've been watching True Blood and I love it so much I want Sookie to choose Eric so bad, I got the first season on DVD and then I watched the rest of the seasons online and now that I finished watching all of them I can't wait for season 5 to come on. Also I was thinking about writing a True Blood story but I need an idea so if you have any ideas message me, and please check out my new story Love is forever. Enjoy this chapter guys and PLEASE review. **

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT IN ANYWAY!**

Chapter 18

**B POV**

"Bella…Bella wake up were here" I heard Edward say as I woke from my sleep.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked as I stretched my arms.

"For about 5 hours I crashed too about 4 hours ago" Edward said as he wrapped his arms around me.

I turned to face the window and pressed my face against the glass and all I saw was pure beauty. I saw palm trees, beautiful waters, high mountains, dolphins and people surfing. I've always wanted to learn how to surf, I turned to face Edward.

"Babe I've always wanted to surf can we take lessons while were here? Please. Please" I pouted.

"Sure whatever you want" Edward said with a smile.

The seatbelt sign was on, and we both fasten our seatbelts and in less than 10 minutes the plane landed. Edward and I quickly grabbed our carryon and got off the plane and went to retrieve the rest of our luggage. We were out the airport in no time, as soon as we exited the airport lei's were wrapped around our necks Edward and I thanked the hula girls who gave them to us and got a cab and were headed to our hotel. As we were driving everything I saw was beautiful before I knew it we pulled up to the hotel.

Edward and I stepped out of the cab and as Edward was getting our bags I just looked at the hotel and was without words. As Edward took out our last bag and paid the driver he stood beside me and looked at the hotel too. After a moment of silence I turned to Edward and smiled.

"Edward this hotel is beautiful, I love you" I said as I leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you too" Edward said as he picked up the bags and we walked into the hotel.

We walked to the front desk and Edward started speaking to the man behind the counter.

"Hello we have a reservation under Cullen" Edward said as he placed the bags beside us.

The man started typing on the computer and then looked at us with a smile.

"Oh yes the honeymoon suite" he said as he handed Edward our room key.

"Congratulations you two, Skye will help you with your bags" he said as he waved over a tan guy in a bellhop uniform and he started putting our bags on a luggage cart.

"Thanks" I said as I smile.

Edward and I walked hand and hand into the elevator, when we stepped inside I pressed our floor number and when I turned around Edwards lips crushed into mine.

"Bella…you are so beautiful" Edward said as he slipped his hand under my dress.

"Edward do me right here" I said as I place small kisses on his neck.

Edward turned to look at what floor we were on and sadly we were two floors away from our floor.

"Sorry love we'll have to wait" Edward said as he kissed me one more time.

As soon as the elevator door opened we begin searching for our room number 2500. We quickly found it and once we got in we closed the door and I turned to face the room. It was so beautiful, the walls were white with badge frames and a wooden canopy bed with nice comfy sheets and a couple pillows and a little area to sit down on a nice coach and a chandelier on top. There was a balcony and there was a little dinner table set for two on the balcony, it was just wonderful.

I grabbed Edwards head and smashed my lips into him and after a while we were interrupted we a knock on the door. Edward walked to open the door and we saw Skye there with our bags. Skye smiled at both of us and he put our bags in our room, before he was about to leave Edward reached into his wallet and handed Skye a crisp 50 dollar bill.

"Oh thanks Aloha guys" Skye said as he closed the door.

I looked around the room and then turned to see Edward looking at me.

"Well what do you want to do first?" I asked him and he all of a sudden picked me up and threw me on the bed.

"I could think of a few things." He said and crashed his lips to mine.

**Later that night**

"Edward are you ready yet I'm starving" I said as I looked into the mirror and applied a little bit of eye liner.

"Just give me 5 minutes I'm almost ready love" Edward said from the bathroom.

After Edward and I had sex about five times we knocked out for about 3 hours. Then I woke up and was hungry so I woke Edward up and we started getting ready. I put on a mid-thigh blue dress with a little sparkly belt around the bust and I just put on some white flats. Edward just put on sum blue cargo shorts and a simple white polo shirt and some shoes.

After 5 minutes of waiting Edward came out the bathroom and even in something simple he looked breathtaking.

"You look beautiful honey" Edward said as he pressed a kiss on my forehead.

"You look sexy… now let's go I'm starving" I said as I pulled into the hallway and then into the elevator. We held each other's hands until the elevator doors opened. Once we exited the elevator we walked to the hotel's restaurant and were quickly seated, after a couple of seconds after being seated we were met with a waitress, she had shoulder length brown hair and was wearing a colorful Hawaiian sundress with some flats. Instead of taking our order all she could do was stare at Edward, batting her fake eyelashes this girl was unbelievable.

"Aloha my name is Kaya I'll be you're waitress are you ready to order?" Kaya said only looking at Edward; I don't think she even noticed me.

"Yeah I would like the grilled fish with a coke please" Edward said not even looking at her.

"Okay" Kaya said as she wrote down the order.

"I'll have the shrimp with the noodles and a coke too" I said making her look at me.

"Oh okay" she said as she wrote down my order and giving me death glares before she left.

"Is she serious? Did she really try to hit on you while I was sitting right here?" I said with a shocked look.

"Love relax you know I only have eyes for you" Edward said a smirk.

"You better" I said as I leaned over the table to kiss him.

"Babe I can't wait till tomorrow were going to go surfing, and explore the island and swim with the dolphins it's going to be so much fun" I said as I took a breath.

"Bells relax just relax, were going to do all of that don't worry" Edward said as held my hands.

"I know I'm just so excited, I want us to have so much fun" I said as I rubbed my leg against his leg under the table.

"We will don't worry, now stop tempting me" Edward said as he leaned in for another kiss.

After another 10 minutes Kaya came back with our food with her eyes still on Edward, before she could get to our table I pulled Edward into a passionate kiss. Once we both pulled away I turned to see Kaya holding our food with her mouth open in shock. She quickly handed us our food and walked away with a look of sadness on her face. I smiled to myself and then Edward and I started eating our food and we were done in a half hour.

"Love lets head back to our room it's almost 1am and I'm tired" Edward said as he yawned.

"Yeah sure let's go" I said as I started to get up.

Edward paid for our meal and we walked to the hotel and quickly went in the elevator and were on our floor within minutes. Once we got to our room I turned to face Edward and he had a seductive look on his face. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into a long and passionate kiss which quickly turned into a heavy make-out session. Edward lifted me up and dropped me on the bed never once breaking our kiss.

"I love you so much" I said as I placed kisses down his chest.

"I love you too love" Edward said as we both sheded the rest of our clothing and made love one more time before going into a deep sleep.

**So what do you guys think? I hope you guys like it, anyway don't forget to please to review and please go check out my new story Love is forever I would love it if you guys do. Remember to review-JADE**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys sorry I've been away for almost 2 months but a lot of stuff has been going on in my life, good and bad. For the good stuff well I got a new hair cut I got layers and I love it and I got into the high school I wanted to, its one for writers and I'm excited. As for the bad stuff well my computer got messed up and I lost everything but lucky my uncle fixed it and I've been so sad all the time and my sister is pregnant she almost 7 months and I'm basically invisible. Anyway I saw The Hunger Games the day it came out and I loved it I'm a he fan of the books, also I saw the Breaking Dawn part 2 teaser trailer and I can't wait anyway enjoy this chapter guys please review.**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT IN ANYWAY**

Chapter 19

B POV

As I finished drying my hair I walked back into the bedroom and I just stared at Edward, he was sleeping so peacefully. I looked at the time it was almost 1 in the afternoon I really wanted to go and have fun and explore Hawaii. I walked quietly over to Edward started placing small kisses all up his chest and when I got to his mouth I placed my lips on his and I felt a smile form on his mouth. I looked up to be met with beautiful emerald green eyes of Edward Cullen my husband.

"Morning" I said as I rested my head on his chest.

"Morning Love" Edward said as he started playing with my hair.

"Come on get in the shower and get dressed were going to go explore" I said as I started to get up.

"Come on sexy let's just stay her all day" Edward said as he pulled me down.

"Edward we can't stay here all day, what would we do?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"I have a few ideas" Edward said as he climbed on top of me.

Edward started placing kisses all over my body, By now all I had on was a small tank top Edward had discarded the shorts a couple of seconds ago. I was on top now kissing his neck and by the looks…and sounds Edward was enjoying himself.

"Is this what you want?" I asked Edward as I tugged on the hem of my tank top.

"Hell yea" he said nodding eagerly.

"Yea well I want to go see Hawaii" I said as I jumped off Edward and walked to the closet.

"Bella, are you kidding me, what am I supposed to do with this?" Edward asked as he pointed to his erection.

I giggled a little and turned to face him "Not my problem now go and get ready were leaving in a half hour" I said as I picked out an outfit. I picked out a white cami and dark AE shorts with white flip flops and I started looking for my bathing suit. I turned to see that Edward had gone to the shower I could hear the shower running. I finally found my bathing suit and started getting ready.

As I was picking up my hair in a messy ponytail I heard the shower turn off and in less than a minute Edward was standing in a doorway with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair dripping wet.

"Are you going to apologize?" Edward asked as he went and looked for something to wear.

"Nope…but I MIGHT give you a present later" I said with a smirk.

"You better…what should I put on, my swim trunks?" Edward asked.

"Yea babe now hurry I'm ready" I said as I gave him a quick peck.

As Edward was getting ready I got a bag together, I put in some towels and my camera and both of our cell phones. I checked mine and Edward's phone to see if there were any missed calls or texts, there weren't. I sent a quick text to Alice about Allie and she quickly replied back confirming that Allie is alright I sent her a thank you reply and put my phone in the bag.

"Ready" Edward said as he stepped in front of me.

I started at him with my eyes filled with lust; he was wearing dark blue swim trunks with black shoes and a regular white tee. He noticed me starring and gave me a quick smile.

We walked hand and hand out our hotel room and once we got to the lobby Edward turned to me.

"Love what are we doing anyway?"

"I was thinking we could go and explore the island and just have fun" I said with a smile.

"Ok" Edward said as he wrapped his arm around me.

We started walking and we found this trail and we started walking up and after about 15 minutes of walking we were met with a beautiful waterfall. I looked at Edward and we both smiled started taking off our clothes, we were going in. I put my bag down and laid our towels down on the steep rocks and as I was taking off my clothes I felt Edward's eyes on me. I looked at him with a smirk and started doing a striptease, but the look in Edwards eyes he was enjoying this.

All of a sudden he grabbed my hand and he picked me up bridal style and threw up both in the water. My head came up and I pushed him playfully.

"Edward, do you want me to drown?" I asked and he laughed as he came closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I will never let that happen" Edward said as he pulled me into a kiss.

The kiss started getting more hot and heavy, before I knew it Edward was having under the waterfall. It was so romantic

"Fuck Bella, you're so tight." He whispered. He starts going faster I was getting closer and closer by each trust and I could tell Edward was too.

"I'm. So. Close." He said panting and I felt something building up deep inside me. My body started to shake and my eyes rolled to the back of my head as I let out a loud moan and exploded around Edward. We just stood there under the waterfall panting for I don't know how long.

"Told you I was going to give you a present" I said with a smile.

"It was the best present ever" Edward said as he wrapped his arms around me

We just stayed fooled around in the water for another hour and we took plenty of pictures and yes we went for another round of waterfall sex. We left and started exploring the island we realized there was a place to swim with dolphins, Edward got the information and I less than 15 minutes we were another pool except with dolphins. It was amazing they were so cute I think Edward got jealous I was all over the dolphins I really couldn't help it. After about four hours playing with the dolphins we sadly decided to leave.

Edward and I both looked wiped out and decided to go upstairs and rest. As we walked to our hotel Edward offered to give me a piggyback ride and I shamelessly accepted. Once we were in our hotel room I was happy, Edward and I decided to take a shower…together. When we were in the shower enjoying the hot steamy water, Edward and I were enjoying the steamy love we were making. As we were making love I couldn't help but say "You're going to be the death of me" I said as he sucked on my nipple.

"Now you know how I feel" Edward said with a smirk.

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

"Aw Edward I love this picture" I said to Edward as I was clicking threw the pictures of the camera.

Edward and I were on a plane back to Forks and I couldn't wait to see our baby. I missed Allie so much and I could tell Edward did too our plane was about to land and we were so excited. As soon as the plane landed we got our luggage and quickly found Edward's car and started driving. For the rest of the ride to Alice's house we were quiet until Edward brought something up that I didn't really expect.

"Bella what do you think about having more kids." He said and I looked at him.

"You want more kids?" I asked him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't you?" He asked.

"I mean, of course I do but Allie is just 7months old, almost eight. She's a handful and-" I said but he cut me off.

"I never said right now Bella; I know Allie is a bit of a handful we can wait till their older. We have the rest of our lives to start a bigger family." He said and I smiled at him.

"I love you." I said placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too." He said placing a kiss on my head.

Once we got to Alice's house I quickly got out of our car and rang on the door bell. We heard some footsteps until Alice opened the door carrying Allie.

"Theirs my little princess." I said picking her up and kissing her all over her face.

"Mommy missed you so much sweetie I love you. Did you miss mommy?" I cooed to her and placed another kiss on her face.

"Um hi to you to Bella." Alice said.

"I'm sorry." I said with a laugh and gave her a hug.

"How was the honeymoon?" Alice asked.

"It was great." I said looking at Edward. We both made eye contact and he had a smirk on his face.

"How was she?" Edward asked Alice.

"She was perfect." She said and I smiled.

As soon as we were done chatting with Alice we got back to the car with our baby and drove home. As soon as we were home we placed Allie in their play pen and Edward and I started to unpack our suitcases.

"So as the official first night as your wife back at home what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Let's just spend it with our daughter watching a movie" Edward said.

"Ok" I said as I hugged him.

After Edward and I took a quick shower we changed in our pajama's and changed Allie into hers to pajamas. I picked a kids movie for Allie, Kangaroo Jack, when Edward saw the movie he laughed him and I love this movie. I popped in the movie and Edward, Allie and I cuddled on the couch and it felt great. In the middle of the movie I looked at Allie on my lap and then at Edward and I smiled, Edward noticed and looked at me.

"What?" he asked with a smile.

"Nothing, everything's just perfect" I said as I pulled Edward into a kiss.

**So what do you guys think? This is the end of the story and I've enjoyed writing this story but don't forget to review and hopefully there will be a sequel if you want a sequel review and I would consider it. Also please review my other story I would really be happy about that. Also there will be a EPULUOGE so I would update soon bye guys and remember if you want a sequel review.-JADE!**


End file.
